


A Very Different World

by Girl20091234



Series: The World of Elequine, The Kingdom of Equestria [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Badass Twilight Sparkle, Hate on Princess Celestia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl20091234/pseuds/Girl20091234
Summary: In a world where ponying-up and magic is a 'it's gonna happen whether or not you like it' type of thing, Twilight is the badass leader of her friends Sunflower Rose-the daughter of a famous Fashion designer and Baker-and Moonflower Beauty-the daughter of two famous Batpony diplomats. Being the daughter of a strict scientist and a caring diplomat, Twilight has been locked up all her life. Now, it's the summer before the last year of Junior High/Middle School (Whatever floats you boat.) and she's dead set on having a fun-filled Summer Vacay. What's a adventure seeking teenager going to do about an evil Mare in the Moon?
Relationships: Moonflower Beauty & Prince Blue BlueBlood, Sunflower Rose & Timber Spruce, Twilight Sparkle & Flash Sentry
Series: The World of Elequine, The Kingdom of Equestria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195301
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Sunrise Festival Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book series has been cooking up in my head since 2019. I have made a personality for each and every chracter. Wait and see what I mean.

Twilight sat at the bark of the tree as she put the mysterious book down. “Okay Celestia. You’re clearly the ruler of the Sun, you shallow she-demon,” She whispered under her breath. “so, who’s the girl that’s your little sister. And if anyone is going to know who the heck she is, it’s Moon.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She raced to her clubhouse. (It was glamorous and looked amazing by the way.) She climbed up the stairs and walked in. There was a girl sharpening an arrow and what looked like an iron fan. There was also another girl who was looking down upon a book and writing in it. “Moon. I got a really good book that I found in the Castle Archives. It’s about Celestia and one other princess. I think she looks cool. What do you know about her?”

The girl that was sharpening things looked at her. The girl’s dark eyes shone as the light hit it. Her Midnight Blue hair rested comfortably on her shoulders. She wore a dress with scattered blue’s and pink’s that had a little peacock design sewn into it, clearly made herself. She stared at Twilight unbelievingly. “A book on Princess Celestia’s little sister, otherwise known as the Queen of the Batponies?” she said in her usual formal tone. “You are kidding me, right? How did you even get into the castle two days before the Sunrise Festival? Even with our immense connection to royalty, we wouldn’t be allowed near the Castle. Everyone knows of our destructive power. By the way, gorgeous get up. Sun must have spent weeks.”

That was true. Twilight had asked her best friend for something comfortable to wear. Two weeks later, she was given a spiked leather skirt which was coloured Magenta, and a Lilac coloured top with her quote ‘Stop looking back and start looking forwards’. It was covered with a leather Magenta coloured jacket. She also had on knee high boots. All of them had a sunflower carefully sewn into it. Her hair was done in a braid and put in a bun.

She looked down at herself, then at Moon. “There is danger on the horizon, and you are talking ‘bout what I’m wearing?”

“That outfit took me two weeks. Should’ve been one, if I wasn’t working on mine too.” came the peppy, bubbly voice of the girl that was previously writing in a book. Her eyes were coloured a mix of dark and light orange. She wore a hand sewn sun dress with pink and orange everywhere. Her hair was pink, light orange a dark orange. It was done in a messy, clean way. (Like Pinkie-Pie’s. Don’t know what the style is called.) “Anyway, what is all this hullabaloo about Celestia and some non-existent sister. Why are we even talking about her? She is not worth our precious flare time.” She ended with a huff.

“Okay Twilight,” Moon said while giving her friend an unbelieving glare. “The princess does have a ‘little’ sister. Yes, she might be younger in size, but she was older in maturity. She was the most important monarch, before the Golden Age. You see, back then, people were settling into Equestria and the surrounding areas. Wars rose and fell. People were born and perished. The only reason that Equestria is still standing is because she protected it during the wars. The Golden Age just so happened to start after settling had finished, and all the wars had been won. Celestia always has been-and always will be-a phony.”

Twilight stood dumbfounded. She knew Celestia was bad, but not ‘out of sheer jealousy I’mma send my little sister to the moon’ bad. “Spike, boy.” she screamed, calling her protector to her.

“What’d you want kid?” asked the dog as he brushed against her feet. He was purple with a green tuft of hair on his head. He was groomed and had a a collar with Twilight’s phone number on it. 

“It’s not for protector training, so you don’t need to go Dragon.” she laughed, and Spike called down. “I need you to send a letter. Sun I’m guessing you’ve been writing something since we started at it, right?”  
Sun nodded her head. “I wouldn’t be me if I hadn’t.” 

“Nice, Spike, let ‘em rip!” she shouted as her protector puffed out a ball of fire. She threw the scroll into it and sit disappeared. “Now all we have to do is wait for a response.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After two minutes, another fireball was coughed up by the agitated dog. 

“It’s here!” screamed Sun as she grabbed it mid-air and on scrolled it. “What in the name of the stars!?” she screamed as she re-read the letter written on the scroll.

“What is it?” asked a worried Twilight. Sun was here best friend after all.

“Listen to this. ‘Dearest Students, I am honoured by your concern, but there is no Mare in the Moon. That is a silly old filly tale. Get your noses out of those books. Instead of reading and writing, this summer, all three of you will be going to Ponyville tomorrow to make sure all the preparations are done to the best extent that they can. I have gotten permission from your parents. And remember, Twilight, make some new friends.’.”

“What!” screamed Twilight and Moon in unison as Twilight punched a whole into the nearby wall.


	2. Sunrise Festival Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, this story is officialy my backbone of fics. Crossovers and cameos galore is exactly what this is for. Enjoy.

Moon sat with her legs in a regal sitting position. She was wearing a black top and blue jeans. She had heel boots on, too. She had a little bag with one piece of clothing in it. She held her Iron Fan and her inhaler, knowing that Sun would come out of nowhere, thus, giving her a panic attack. Sometimes it doesn’t happen, sometimes it does. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to try and talk her out of it?” asked a concerned voice.

The voice belonged to a light pink lady. She was repeatedly rubbing her fingers while looking at a man that was coloured a definite sheet of paper colour. Her hair was Dark Pink, Yellow, and Purple. She wore a multi-coloured top and blue jeans. She also wore heel-flats. Her head was bestowed with a tiara and she looked at Moon desperately.

“Cadence,” came the girl’s usual tone. “Don’t worry. We’ll make sure Twilight doesn’t destroy an entire city block. As long as those girls we’re supposed to look for do a good job with the preparations, I don’t see anything that could go wrong.” 

“I’m not worried about Twilight.” Said Cadence, playing with her hair.

“You should be.” came the voice of the man that Cadence was previously looking at.

He was as white as a sheet of paper and he had Dark Blue and Light Blue hair. He wore a white shirt with his cutie mark printed onto the breast pocket. He wore blue jeans as Cadence. He wore casual training shoes. (Will get into what that is, later.) He smiled as he talked about the girl in question.

“My little sister is a real handful. She controls fire. That is hard core.” He said, while making sure the pegasi ponies were properly attached to the carriage while the pegasi humans were in the front, ready to make sure the ponies took off and flew easily. 

“I sure am, Shining.” came Twilight’s disappointed voice from behind him. “Celestia’s not here to see us off? You think after ruining someone’s Vacay, she would at least be there so one of them could scream crap at her face. One of them being me, of course.”

She was wearing Purple leggings with a Pink skirt, a purple shirt with her cutie mark on it and combat boots. She had her chocker round her neck and was continuously rubbing it.

“Twilight Andromeda Galaxy Star Nova Sparkle Sparkelise, you might have taken forever, but you finally finished your clothing project.” complemented Cadence.

Twilight smiled at her old babysitter than at her brother. Those two were the best crazy couple ever. And if all went well, Cadence would be her Sister-In-Law.

“Hey guys.” came Sun’s peppy voice.

Surprisingly, Moon didn’t get an attack. Everyone just stared at Sun. 

She hopped into the carriage with Twilight, while they compared their clothing for the festival.

Sun was wearing a copy of her sundress. She wore a pair Early Morning themed jegging and a sunflower hair pin. She wore her hair in two. One down and one held up by a thick hair tie She wore golden flats, and her smile was extremely dull.

“Bye girls.” said Cadence, while Shining walked over to her. “Make sure you stick together. Bye.”

They smiled and waved as the carriage took off into the air. Twilight sat unsteadily. She was going to make sure that tonight would be the best night ever, because as soon as it turned six in the morning, the world would go down a downward spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon is a Batpony, which means her Queen is Nightmare Moon, which means NM isn't evil, which means Celestia is a jealous b***h. I hate that woman. This is my cousin's account. He gave it to me. I've always wanted to write fanfiction, and he let me have it. He didn't even write any stories on it. He's the best.  
> Signed,  
> Girl200912345


	3. Sunrise Festival Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo peeps, I am not dead. I'm alive and well. To all those who have lost someone: Let them Rest In Peace. RIP.

Twilight sat while rubbing the jewel connected to her chocker. Sun, meanwhile, was humming a really positive song. Twilight was about to comment on mortal danger songs when they landed with a bump.

“Here at last” murmured Moon, as she got off. “Thank you, kind sirs.”

The two pegasi nodded and then took off, leaving the three teens alone, if you could call being in a town square alone, with nothing to do but walk around to find someone on their list.

Before the knew it, a pink pony came up to them.

“Hey you look exactly like…” started Sun, but was interrupted by the pink everything girl.

“Huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.” the pink coloured girl gasped, and as soon as she finished, she disappeared.

“Well, I don’t like her, and I don’t even know her.” huffed an angry Sunflower. (You get where I’m going with these two. Huh. Huh. Huh.)

“Let’s just get going, shall we.” suggested Twilight, who really wanted to get to library they were going to stay at. “There’s supposed to be a Rainbow Dash clearing the sky.”

As soon as she finished that sentence, a girl flew into her. She was blue with rainbow hair. She wore dark blue jeans a white shirt and a blue jacket.

“Why did you do that?” screamed Moon.

“Sorry. I’m Rainbow Dash. Who are you?” said the girl.

“More like Rainbow Crash.” responded Moon. “You could’ve hurt us. BTW, the sky is a mess. Be a dear and do your job.”

Rainbow growled and flew into the sky. Twilight held her dog tightly, trying to make sure the girl didn’t come flying at him, too.

“Moon smiled and said, “That’s how you get them to do what you want.”

(The entire rest of the episode.)

Twilight stood on the edge of a deadly forest with her friends and five other girls.

“So, Moon,” said Twilight. “there are nine elements, not six. One of them is a hybrid between Generosity and Laughter, another one is ‘Rock’, one is is Loyalty and Forgiveness while the last one is Harmony. And they’re the elements of Friendship?”

Moon nodded.

“Then let’s go.” Twilight said as they walked into the forest. Not knowing what lay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


	4. The Ending of the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't dead.

This had certainly been a long night for Twilight and her friends. And those girls, too. She huffed as she sat on the ruff dirt and crushed an innocent flower.

“Come on, girl!” disturbed her bestie. “That flower did nothing to you.”

“It did.” replied a sly Twilight. “It was growing were I wanted to sit.”

Sun shook her head and sat beside her friend. Moon came from the endless crowd of cheering people with actual emotion on her. Happiness, to be exact.

“My Mom is not going to believe this!” she excitedly squealed.

“Your Mom isn’t going to believe that the Queen of her people was banished to the moon for two hundred years, she went all ‘I’m going to destroy you all’ and that you, your friends and five other rando girls are now the spirits of the Elements of Harmony?” It took her a while to realize what she said. “Okay, I wouldn’t believe that if I didn’t live it. But come on. Me, Generous. I guess, but it’s so… Those girls aren’t like us, I already hate that Pinkamena. Wit, no, Amena. That’s what’ll call her from now on.”

Twilight then said something that gave them a real fright afterwards, “Give ‘em a chance, will ya.”

Sun stared at her friend in utter disbelief, as Moon seemed a little bit weak in the knees.

“Don’t get me wrong, they’re annoying,” she looked towards where they were talking and laughing. “but they’re friends, just like us. They’re just more innocent and less angry and hurt. Give ‘em a chance. We don’t need to have a buddy-buddy relationship; all we need is a little bit friendship.”

Her choker’s jewel then turned red, Sun’s hairpin followed suit, turning a mix of Orange and Pink and lastly Moon’s fan’s jewel turned a deep Grey colour.

Twilight smiled lightly. ‘Yup,' she thought. ‘this summer is going to be the best one ever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Signed,  
> Girl20091234.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think. I'm super into Twilight being a badass. What does that word even mean. Badass. Whatever. It sounds cool and it's fun to say. Good enough for me. BTW, I hate, hate, hate Celestia. That'll play out in future chapters, or this one. Who cares, really.  
> Again, BTW, the Pinkie style thing is real important. Hold on to it like the edge of a cliff that you're hanging onto for dear life.  
> Signed,  
> Girl20091234


End file.
